


На дне морском

by Fate



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Джаред работает в океанариуме, в который мало кто приходит, кроме одного симпатичного художника</p>
            </blockquote>





	На дне морском

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15551) by cherie_morte. 



Обычно Джаред так странно себя не ведет.

А впрочем, забудьте. Странный тут отнюдь не Джаред. Он же тут работает, в конце концов, находиться здесь — его обязанность. А вот этот парень только и делает, что мешает.

Джаред уже четыре года работает гидом в муниципальном океанариуме. Он обожает свою работу, но с тех пор, как неподалеку построили торговый центр, к ним почти перестали заходить посетители. Последние два года у них бывают только школьные экскурсии, и не сказать, что детям очень уж интересно. Они никогда не задают вопросов, разве что та девочка с длинными каштановыми волосами, которая приходит с экскурсией каждый год, спрашивает, не завезли ли большую белую акулу, и, получив отрицательный ответ, тут же теряет интерес к происходящему.

Но последние полгода в океанариум стал захаживать один парень. Он садится посреди лучшего подводного смотрового зала и рисует. Он проводит здесь по несколько часов, иногда весь день, а ведь это именно тот зал, где Джаред любит бродить, пока ему нечем заняться. Наверное, это странно — сидеть рядом, пока парень рисует, а в зале, кроме них двоих, никого нет, но Джаред не собирается уступать ему лучшее место в океанариуме.

Ладно, возможно, Джаред любуется этим парнем почти так же, как и морской флорой и фауной, но его можно понять. Парень красив, и голубоватое освещение от аквариума делает его еще красивее, словно вырисовывая ему нимб. А он просто сидит, уткнувшись в альбом, куда Джаред все порывается заглянуть.

Иногда Джаред приносит с собой еду. Это хоть какой-то предлог, чтобы сесть возле парня, жевать сэндвич и пытаться разглядеть наброски. Когда Джареду впервые удается заглянуть в альбом, он ожидает увидеть рыб, но их там нет, что весьма странно. Иногда к ним заходят студенты-художники, которые рисуют рыб — наверное, им это задают в университете, потому Джаред думает, что этому парню просто очень нравится рисовать рыб. Но на листе, который Джареду удается рассмотреть, лишь угольный набросок женской фигуры, а между страницами лежит фото, с которого парень срисовывает.

И так каждый раз: не всегда женщины, но и никогда — рыбы. Однажды художник поднимает голову как раз в тот момент, когда Джаред смотрит в альбом, и приходится срочно выкручиваться, чтобы не выглядеть полным идиотом.

— Красивый пейзаж, — произносит он.

— Спасибо, — с легкой улыбкой отвечает парень и снова возвращается к своему занятию.

— Хотя я ожидал увидеть рыб, — продолжает Джаред, потому что, ну, парень же начал говорить, так что не стоит останавливаться на достигнутом.

— Ну да. Было бы логично.

Становится ясно, что парню не хочется отвлекаться, но Джареду скучно и любопытно, так что тому не повезло.

— А зачем ты сюда приходишь, если не рисуешь рыб?

Парень пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравится освещение.

Джаред молча доедает сэндвич.

Если бы парень не был таким симпатичным, а Джаред — таким одиноким, то ничего необычного во всем этом не было бы. Но изо дня в день здесь царит мертвая тишина, прерываемая лишь шагами Джареда, когда он бродит у аквариумов, ища, чем бы себя занять, да шорохом карандаша, ручки или чем еще этот парень водит по бумаге.

— Ты когда-нибудь был на экскурсии или тебе просто нравится здесь сидеть?

Суперсексуальный Художник (как видите, Джаред просто мастер в выдумывании имен) кладет сумку на скамейку, но не садится. Он обводит взглядом зал, затем опускает глаза и робко улыбается.

— Невежливо с моей стороны, да? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, что ты! В смысле, это же общественное место, ты можешь делать здесь, что угодно, — пожимает плечами Джаред. — Просто я подумал, вдруг ты хочешь... В общем, забудь, я не настаиваю.

Осмотревшись, парень, наверное, впервые осознает, что здесь тихо вообще, а не только потому, что он всегда был сосредоточен на рисовании. Он слегка хмурится, а затем улыбается Джареду.

— Я бы не отказался от экскурсии.

Они заканчивают в той же комнате, с которой начали, и Джаред ухмыляется.

— Спасибо, что выслушал. Теперь не буду мешать тебе рисовать.

Парень качает головой.

— Нет, правда, спасибо тебе за экскурсию. Было безумно интересно.

— Правда? Я думал, я один такой. Ну, фанат морской флоры и фауны.

— Вижу, тебе действительно нравится то, что ты делаешь, — парень улыбается, отчего в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.

— Ну да. Я сюда, знаешь ли, не ради освещения прихожу, — Джаред показывает ему язык.

— Я бы сюда все равно приходил. Здесь хорошая атмосфера. И много всего забавного, как оказалось.

Джаред смеется.

— Думаю, не будь я так отчаянно увлечен всем этим, вряд ли бы здесь работал. В любом случае, зови, если появятся вопросы.

На следующей неделе парень успевает разложиться еще до прихода Джареда. Тот собирается молча заняться своими делами, но парень улыбается, стоит Джареду войти.

— Все еще хочешь знать, почему я сюда прихожу?

Джаред склоняет голову.

— Я думал, ты мне уже сказал.

— Ну, официальную версию — да. Здесь хорошее освещение.

— А какова неофициальная версия?

Парень пододвигается, освобождая место для Джареда, и тот опускается рядом. Парень указывает на яркую оранжево-голубую рыбку, плавающую у коралла на самом дне аквариума.

— Я назвал его Дин, — шутливо произносит он.

— Мандаринка, — говорит Джаред, разобравшись, куда именно указывает парень.

— Ужасное имя для рыбы. «Дин» мне нравится больше.

— Нет, это название вида. Нам привезли его из Австралии.

Парень смеется.

— Да ты и правда фанат.

Джаред краснеет.

— Он красивый.

— Согласен.

— Они не такие уж редкие. Ты бы мог купить себе одну, и не пришлось бы постоянно сюда приходить.

Парень пожимает плечами.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Мне нравится именно Дин. Он — моя муза.

Джаред улыбается.

— Сэмюэль, японский хвостокол.

— Что?

Джаред встает и подходит к противоположной стене, к которой художник обычно сидит спиной. Парень понимает намек, откладывает свои вещи и подходит к Джареду.

— Это Сэм, — Джаред прижимает палец к стеклу. — Он первый, кого я кормил здесь. Мой любимец.

Обернувшись, Джаред видит улыбку на губах парня.

— Я Дженсен.

— Джаред.

Дженсен снова улыбается, собирает вещи и уходит.

На следующий день вещи Дженсена лежат с другой стороны скамейки, а сам он стоит у стекла, прижав к нему ладони.

— Привет, Сэмми, — с улыбкой произносит он, и в груди Джареда словно что-то взрывается.

Теперь они разговаривают. Правда, не всегда. Иногда Джаред водит экскурсии, иногда Дженсен полностью погружается в рисование, и они молча сидят рядом. Иногда Джаред уговаривает Дженсена съесть свой сэндвич, вместо того, чтобы умирать с голоду во имя искусства, и они перешучиваются весь день.

— Тебе не бывает скучно? — спрашивает как-то Джаред, собираясь на обед. — Сидеть здесь со мной и рыбами?

Но Дженсен, лишь мельком взглянув на него и так ничего и не сказав, возвращается к рисунку.

Его уже нет, когда Джаред возвращается с обеда. На скамейке лежит только чистый альбомный лист. Вернее, он кажется чистым, пока Джаред его не переворачивает. Первая его мысль, что это не похоже на Дженсена — оставлять работу, а потом Джаред смотрит на рисунок и его сердце замирает.

Даже несмотря на некоторую абстрактность, в плавных линиях рисунка он узнает себя — сидящим в ожидании посетителей, подперев ладонью подбородок.

— Зачем ты приходишь сюда каждый день? — спрашивает Джаред следующим утром, бесшумно подойдя к Дженсену сзади. — И остаешься, даже если Дин не показывается?

Дженсен замирает, а затем поворачивает голову и смотрит на Джареда через плечо.

— Из-за тебя, — прямо отвечает он.

Конец


End file.
